


Stiles' 18th Birthday Sex

by Kal213



Series: Coyote and the Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Stiles' Birthday, Were-Creatures, Werecoyote Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal213/pseuds/Kal213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' 18th birthday finally roles around. That mean his soulmate Derek Hale will finally "sex him up" after he goes to school and socializes with his friends. (This is a continuation of another story. Could technically be read without reading Seven Days in Hale. Your choice.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' 18th Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> So I teased this to my readers forever ago. Long story short procrastination and traveling. I wanted this to be perfect since I wasn't as happy with the ending of Seven Days in Hale as I know I could have been. So without further ado that last bit to this series, unless people really like this, I could probably squeeze out a story. Maybe with a minor detail I left out? (Insert embarrassed writer who believes in being safe) 
> 
> I OWN NOTHING. Not beated like always. Read, kudos, and review!

Stiles’ 18th birthday was spent mostly at school with his friends. He wore Derek’s name proud and when people asked whose name was on his forearm he got to say: “My Mate? Derek fucking Hale.” The whole day was going beautifully. Stiles even expected to see Derek outside when school ended with a bouquet or red roses. 

“Hey there sour wolf.” Stiles said grabbing the flowers and Derek rolled his eyes opening the door and Stiles sat in the passenger seat as Derek rounded the car to get into the driver’s seat. “So where are we going?” Stiles asked sniffing the beautiful red roses.

“First, we are stopping at the loft, and then we are going to dinner.” Derek explained as he drove going to the familiar loft Stiles had been in multiple times, and basically moved into. Stiles had multiple books, clothing, toothbrush, anything he needed to live at the loft for at least a month. 

“Are we going out for dinner or are we staying in?” Stiles asked wiggling his eyebrows and Derek scoffed ignoring Stiles' eyebrows and actually answering his question.

“We are going out.” 

 

 

A lot of things changed the summer of Stiles senior year. He and Derek took a trip with the Sheriff to the east coast and did a college tour, stopping by every Ivy league and every time the Sheriff saw a price for an Ivy league he almost had a heart attack until Derek basically introduced Stiles to the president of the staffing at each of the schools. The Sheriff was also singing Derek’s praises when they got a trip to Australia to see another aquarium and see Australia. Derek wanted Stiles and his father to be happy and live like Hales, that meant all the perks of knowing the Hale family.All in all, Stiles and Derek had done well. The sheriff knew they held hands and kissed and he knew his son was trying to get into Derek’s pants any time he could, but Derek, the poor boy, told the Sheriff he wouldn’t do anything until Stiles’ 18th birthday. Stiles couldn't wait until it was his birthday, he had even made a countdown. Derek tried to ignore Stiles' pushing, Derek even accidentally pushed Stiles off his lap and on to the floor to run into a bathroom when he felt he couldn't trust Stiles not to push him further. Stiles learned his lesson after that, it was as much Derek's decision how far they went as much as it was his.

“We can’t just stay in?” Stiles asked as Derek pulled up to the loft. 

“No, we can’t, I made plans for today, and you are not going to spend your first day as an 18 year old boy staying in with me.” Derek said as they took the elevator up to the loft. 

“Aw, and here I was thinking you’d take me up to the loft, carry me through the threshold, and ravish my body.” Stiles grinned hugely as Derek huffed. 

“We aren’t married Stiles, this is your birthday, I wanted to make you happy.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the wolf and mumbled under his breath. “What would make me happy is you and I finally having sex.”

Derek grabbed Stiles hand and walked into the loft and pulled him upstairs where there was a box on the bed. “What’s with the box?” Stiles asked as Derek went into the closet. 

“It’s for you.” Derek said from in the closet. Stiles looked at the closed door and then launched himself at the package. He carefully opened the box and saw, clothing. Stiles turned hearing the soft chuckling of Derek. “It’s what Lydia wanted you to wear for dinner. She picked the outfits.” Derek said looking down and adjusting his tie. 

Stiles knew he was staring but that charcoal coat, black slacks and navy blue collared shirt with a dark blue tie made Derek look amazing. He looked as if he belonged on a carpet for GQ magazine. “Hi. Have we met?” Stiles said dreamily. 

“Ha ha, get dressed Stiles we don’t have all day.” Derek said huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Right clothes!” Stiles said grabbing the box and going to the bathroom. Stiles slipped on the navy blue pants, white collard shirt, navy coat and then his black shoes and black belt. He put the light blue and burgundy tie with white stripes and went to tie it before he gave up and walked out of the bathroom. “I give up! No ties!” 

“It’s called a four in hand knot.” Derek said walking forward taking both parts of the tie in hand. “Around twice and through the bottom.” Stiles stared at Derek as he explained how to tie a tie. “You weren’t listening were you?”

“Unless you plan on having me tie you down while we have sex I don’t think I need to know what a four in hand knot is.” Stiles smirked and Derek rolled his eyes going past the boy and down the stairs Stiles followed after him. “Come on Derek! Seriously I think you’re the only one who knows what they are called!” 

“Business men do. There’s multiple ways to tie a tie I know five different ways, Stiles, you should know what they are called and know how to do some of them.” Derek huffed as they got in the elevator to go to dinner. “It’s professional. Plus if you are going to tie me down might want to use a surgeon’s end loop or a non-slip mono loop.” Derek said as he got in the car.

“Wait what? Derek! What are those! Teach me!” Stiles shouted after his boyfriend as he scrambled his way into the car and heard Derek chuckling to himself as he started driving. “Please!” 

“Another day Stiles.” Derek smiled as Stiles huffed. 

 

 

The ride to the restaurant was fine and Stiles rambled on about his classes and how everyone was stalking about college. Stiles still hadn’t decided where he was going to apply but it was still early. Lydia of course was applying to Yale, Princeton and Harvard. Scott wanted to get into a UC for zoology or animal science something in that field, and although Stiles wanted to do marine biology he wasn’t sure that was the only thing he wanted to do. 

Derek pulled up to the restaurant and lead Stiles in and the whole restaurant yelled happy birthday. Stiles grinned as he disappeared into the crowd accepting happy birthday wishes from all his friends. Lydia had planned basically the whole thing but having Gabriel and Samantha own a restaurant was crucial. Stiles danced with his friends had dinner and they all sang happy birthday to him as he watched his dad talk to Derek. Stiles wondered for a second if his dad was shovel talking Derek or if was encouraging Derek. 

At the end of the party Derek drove Stiles up to the top of look out point to watch the sun go down. Stiles grinned to himself as he watched the sunset, he tuned his head slightly and saw Derek watching the sunset. Derek turned his head at the feeling of someone watching him and looked straight into Stiles eyes his smile giving them the perfect twinkle. Stiles had never looked so good, in a suit illuminated by the sunset, and now, he was finally 18. 

 

 

“Happy birthday Stiles, Mieczysław.” Derek smiled and said Stiles’ name perfectly.

“You learned… who taught you?” Stiles asked happy to hear his real name on Derek’s lips. Stiles leaned in and gave a small kiss to Derek’s lips. 

“I went online, heard it a lot of times and then went to check with your father.” Derek said and then kissed Stiles again more forcefully with more passion. Stiles climbed onto Derek’s lap and rubbed his hands over Derek’s jacket pushing it off of his shoulders as Stiles felt Derek’s hands on his waist.

“Mmm well it sounds good on your lips.” Stiles smiled breaking the kiss and leaned his forehead against Derek’s.

“Mieczysław…” Derek smiled softly and then leaned backwards. “Why don’t we go home, and enjoy ourselves there?” He teased and stiles licked his lips and got off of Derek’s lap rounding the car and getting in the passenger’s seat. Derek smirked and rounded the car getting into the driver’s seat. 

 

The drive back to the loft was full of tension and Stiles rapid breathing as he palmed himself through his pants. Derek breathed heavily smelling the arousal in the air as he pulled Stiles up the stairs. He pulled Stiles close and slammed him against the door their mouths connected and teeth clashing together as Derek’s tongue invade Stiles mouth making him melt. 

“Door, Derek, Bed?” Stiles breathed out heavily as Derek loosened Stiles’ tie and popped a few buttons open attacking his neck. 

Derek made a noise of agreement and shoved the door open pulling Stiles up, Stiles legs going around Derek’s waist. Stiles moaned as Derek pulled both their jackets off as they made their way to the bedroom. Derek set Stiles down and then backed up loosening his tie as Stiles quickly pulled off his shoes and socks. Stiles went to take off his shirt and Derek grabbed his hands and held them in one hand over his head. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked breathlessly. 

“You’re ruining the experience.” Derek growled out and Stiles felt a shiver go through his body. 

Derek shed his tie and shirt and then took Stiles shirt off leaving his tie. Stiles arched his back upward rubbing their clothed groins together. “Too much clothing.” Stiles breathed out and flipped them over so he was sitting in Derek’s lap. 

Stiles smirked slightly as he felt Derek’s hands unbuttoning his pants, Stiles lifted his hips up allowing Derek to pull off his jeans and underwear. Stiles flopped over and Derek got up off the bed removing the rest of his clothing. Although this wasn’t the first time they’d both been naked in front of each other it still made Stiles nervous, how could he compare to all the muscle and perfection that Derek was.

“Stop that.” Derek mumbled against Stiles skin as he left love bites trailing down Stiles chest. 

“Wha?” 

“Your beautiful, perfection. Smart, and I know that someday, people will be looking at you, not me.” Derek said as he rubbed his hands over Stiles waist flipping Stiles on top of him. 

“Your just saying that.” Stiles grumbled as Derek reached to the bed stand and grabbed a bottle of lube. “Your my mate your supposed to say things like that.”

Derek hummed and lubed up his finger probing at Stiles entrance. “Relax Stiles.” Derek mumbled and Stiles breathed outward visibly relaxing into Derek’s hands. “And what would I say if I wasn’t your mate?” Derek asked curiously as he curled and uncurled his finger in Stiles trying to get him to stretch and relax. 

“That I was skinny and pale.” 

“You’re lean, and fair.” Derek said adding another finger and started spreading his fingers and Stiles gasped at the intrusion. 

“Ha…” Stiles breathed out becoming more and more flushed and they went on.

“And worth so much more than I can give you.” Derek growled into Stiles collar bone as he added another finger. 

“This is so much better than I imagined.” Stiles breathed out quickly and Derek chuckled slightly. 

“You talk too much.” Derek mumbled pressing his lips to Stiles’ own. Derek searched stretching around taking in Stiles’ reactions.

Derek kept stretching Stiles as they locked lips tongues intertwined in a dance leaving Stiles breathless. “Derek, Derek, Derek.” Stiles grumbled pushing Derek down to the bed and grinding his hips into Derek’s own.

“Ready?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded furiously. Derek removed his fingers and Stiles’ protested a little until he felt something other than Derek’s fingers probe at his entrance. 

“Oh.” Stiles said and Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles lowered himself downward feeling the stretch. “Oh…” Stiles moaned once he was seated in Derek’s lap. 

“Yeah, oh.” Derek mocked Stiles a bit. “Go when you’re ready.” Derek said into Stiles neck sucking into Stiles fair skin leaving purple as his mouth moved.

Stiles experimented with what he liked swiveling around until. “Derek!” Stiles yelled losing his breathe. “What was that?” Stiles asked a bit confused at his reaction. “Wait was that?” 

“Your prostate yes.” Derek said and Stiles moved his hips again trying to find that spot again. “Yours is a bit harder to reach for some reason.” Derek smiled and flipped them over and started thrusting in and out of Stiles who’d turned to a liquid mass and just started moaning at the constant pressure on that spot. 

“Derek!” Stiles yelled. “So close.” Stiles panted and Derek picked up the pace and grabbed Stiles’ member and started pumping in unison with his thrusts. 

Stiles let go coming with a shout of Derek’s name and Derek growled and released into Stiles. 

“So do we get to do that all the time?” Stiles grinned lying next to Derek who rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe not like that but yes, sex can happen as often as you want. In moderation.” Derek smirked and kissed Stiles forehead. 

“I love you.” Stiles said looking into Derek’s eyes. 

“I love you too Mieczysław. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> DID I DO WELL? SEX IS HARD TO WRITE. LET ME KNOW BELOW! SERIOUSLY GO COMMENT, IT HELPS AND I READ THEM!


End file.
